He Loves You Not
by Kayeth Creed
Summary: Kari gets a nasty shock when she discovers Davis doesn't care whether she likes him or not. Be prepared for some Kari bashing (my apologies), and a new character that makes this fic pure, simple wierdness. R


He Loves You Not  
By: ~Kay~  
A/N: Bedahh.....For lack of something better to do (and writers block), here's a songfic. I really have no idea what the title of the song is, or who its by, but here it is. Warning: New character. Please bear with me. Timeline: a few weeks after Ken joined the Digidestined.  
Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine. Veronica and Harumon are.  
  
The screen of the computer in Tai's room glowed an eerie green tinged white, before six objects flew out of it, landing together in a heap. The objects, or the kids more precisely, groaned loudly as they detangled themselves from each other, stood, and brushed themselves off.  
"Ken's lucky, he's the only one who comes out of his computer." Davis grumbled as DemiVeemon climbed onto his shoulder.  
"But that means he lands on the floor," Veronica said mischievously "Not on someone's back, DAVIS." She put extra emphasis on his name, and crossed her arms for effects. Davis scowled.  
"Do you think I have a choice who I land on?"  
As the group chuckled, Kari added smugly:  
"If I did, I'd land on TK every time." She punctuated her statement with a smile so sweet it was poisonous. TK went red, and the group chuckled. Behind her back, Veronica made a very obvious gagging noise. Kari heard her, and fixed the tall girl wearing a baseball cap with a scowl. It was cheerfully replied by a bright smile.  
"Oh!" Veronica suddenly exclaimed, looking down at her watch "I have to be home early tonight, gotta go!"  
With that short goodbye, she scooped up her Digimon (Harumon) and dashed out the door. A few seconds later the sound of a door slamming was heard.  
"She probably just wants to get away from Mrs. Kamiya's cooking." Yolei grumbled. TK laughed.   
"If its as bad as Tai puts it, I don't blame her."  
The Digidestined slowly filed out of the room, and out of the apartment. Before Davis could leave however, Kari grabbed his arm.  
"Do you have a minute?" she asked him. He was bewildered, but nodded. The door remained ajar.  
"What?" he asked abruptly, setting DemiVeemon down. Kari smiled, dazzlingly, and spoke.  
"Are you free on Friday night? I was thinking that we could maybe go somewhere. There's a new movie out."  
Davis stared at her. She-the one who had ignored him for practically all the time he'd known her-was asking him out?  
He folded his arms somewhat unsurely. "Yeah, I am busy, sorry. Veronica and I are studying that night."  
Kari pouted cutely.  
"You guys are together almost every night. Come on, just one night?"  
"Sorry. I promised."  
With that, Davis pushed the front door open farther, scooped up DemiVeemon, and turned to leave.  
~You can pout your cherry lips~  
"Wait!" Kari suddenly exclaimed. Davis stopped, and turned back around. Before he could ask why, she leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. She started to put her arms around him, but he pushed her away.   
~Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss~  
Davis frowned at her, dark eyes somber. Kari looked back at him, eyes wide and innocent.   
"Do you have any idea what that means?" he said in a low voice. Kari continued her innocent stare.  
~You can bat your pretty eyes~  
"You don't care." He said sharply.  
He then walked out of the door, a confused DemiVeemon riding on his shoulder.  
~He ain't got his hands tied~   
Kari watched him leave into the rapidly darkening evening. Then, with a fluid motion, reached up and wiped off her mouth, as if the kiss had been something vile. Unmatchable fury seethed in her eyes.  
~No chains~  
"He doesn't care anymore." she hissed, still not closing the door. "Before Veronica came, he would have died to let that happen. But no, now he has Veronica, the 'I'm so special because I'm from America and I'm good at everything' girl."  
"I'm flattered Kari." A familiar voice said, coming from the shadows beside the apartment door.  
Kari practically lunged outside, and hissed at the person in the dark patch beside her door. At the person's feet a ball of white fluff with tiny wings and a cat's tail was visible.  
"You said you had to go home early!"  
"I lied." Veronica said nonchalantly. Kari seethed and almost struck her. Veronica just looked at her uninterestedly.  
"Upset that you can't play around with both TK and Davis anymore?" she said calmly, pushing off the wall of the building she'd been leaning on. Kari clenched her fists and did not reply. Veronica smiled faintly.  
"Ah, I see. You miss having the power. Yes, that's it. Power is addictive, to just about anyone."  
"Is that something else you learned in America?" Kari spat, glaring. Veronica scowled.  
"Coming from America has nothing to do with this."   
"Then stay away from Davis! He's mine!"  
~Doesn't matter what you do~  
Veronica laughed. A short, mirthless laugh.  
"Sure. The one who does all but declare to the world that she's destined for TK and shruggs Davis off like an unwanted pest? I think not. And yes, I know how you treated Davis before I came." She added at seeing Kari's shocked expression.  
"But how-"  
"Davis has friends. A lot of friends. They told me."  
Kari practically leapt on her.  
"Who?! Who told you!?!"  
~ He's never gonna be with you~  
Veronica pushed her away disdainfully.  
"I'm not going to tell you. You'll just go after them next. Don't you see Kari? The whole group is sick of your playing around. Davis is sick of you always leaving him in the dust unless you have use for him, Yolei is tired of the strain its putting on the group, Cody's fed up with the way you set Davis and TK up to fight, and TK, yes TK, is tired of you flirting with Davis if it gets you what you want. They're sick of it."  
Kari, who had been staring open-mouthed, suddenly found her tongue again.  
"And Ken? What does the mighty Digimon Emperor think? Or is his opinion to valuable to be disclosed?"  
Veronica's eyes blazed.  
"You are STILL not over that! Or is it just a chance to hurt someone? You said you forgave him!"  
Harumon, who had remained silent until now, bounced up and hissed threateningly through his beak.  
Kari's eyebrow twitched as she glared.  
~He's into what he's got~  
"What happened to the girl I heard about from Tai? The sweet innocent girl who sacrificed herself to Myotismon? Where's she go? I sure can't see her anymore."  
Kari opened her mouth to protest, but no sound came out.  
"The others are my friends. Even though I'm 'the new girl'. It makes me sick to know that they've put up with you all this time."  
She picked up Harumon, and started to walk away.  
"Davis won't care about you! I'll make sure of that!" Kari called shrilly to her retreating back. Veronica turned around, and to Kari's shock she was grinning.  
~He loves me~  
"Empty threat." Was all she said, and then she was gone.  
~He loves you not~  
  
A/N: ::sweatdrop:: That was WEIRD. I really don't hate Kari that much, I just felt like doing a story pointing that particular thing out. And sorry if Veronica confused you. I have a story I might right that explains when she became a Digidestined and other stuff, tell me if you want one. In that series, Kari won't be so mean. :)  
  



End file.
